Recuerdos
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: En busca de los horrocruxes, Harry y Hermione llegan al Valle de Godric. Ambos llegan a la casa de los padres de Harry. Éste, en la habitación más grande, encuentra un pequeño recuerdo, que lo hará conocer a su madre, sus amistades, e incluso cómo comenzó a salir con su padre. Un fic lleno de recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

 _Valle de Godric – 1997_

–Harry… –murmuró Hermione– ¿no fue esa la casa de tus padres? –preguntó la chica, señalando una destartalada casa, de la que estaba destruida la mitad del piso superior.

Harry pasó la mano por la verja, quitando la nieve que se había acumulado. Asintió melancólicamente. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por entrar, por saber cómo habría sido su hogar de no haber sido por Voldemort, por buscar quizás algunos recuerdos o fotos de sus padres en vida.

Sin embargo, ese lugar también le daba cierta tristeza, le recordaba que era huérfano, que no tenía ninguna familia más que los Dursley y la guerra contra Voldemort por la que estaban luchando y por la que se perdían tantas vidas inocentes.

Finalmente tomó coraje y abrió la verja. Entró en el patio cubierto de nieve seguido de Hermione, dio unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta que amenazaba con salirse de sus goznes.

 _Habitación más grande – Ex-casa de los Potter – Valle de Godric – 1997_

Harry, con su varita iluminando, inspeccionó el lugar. Esa habitación estaba casi intacta. Lo único que la hacía parecer vieja y arruinada era la cantidad de polvo con la que estaban recubiertas todas las superficies y el montón de nieve que caía de un agujero en el techo.

Pudo ver una mesilla de noche en uno de los lados de la cama matrimonial que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación. Tenía tres cajones con una manija redonda.

Primer cajón. Nada. Nada más que mucho polvo que hizo toser a Harry y pelusa que se amontonaba en una esquina del cajón.

Segundo cajón. Una fotografía. En ella aparecía Lily Potter en lo que parecía ser una playa. Aparentaba tener no más de nueve años y junto a ella había una niña de cabello oscuro y unos años más grande. _Petunia_ , pensó Harry, guardando la foto en su monedero de piel de _moke_.

Tercer cajón. En él Harry encontró lo que menos se esperaba: un cuaderno. Tenía las tapas en cuero de un tono rojizo. El muchacho recodó el diario de Tom Riddle, y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Hermione que quizás había encontrado otro Horrocrux, cuando lo dio vuelta y visualizó unas letras grabadas en oro: _Lily A. Evans_. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza. Notó que algunas partes del diario estaban manchadas de humedad y algunas hojas rotas o dobladas.

A pesar de tener asuntos que atender, Horrocruxes que buscar y destruir y vidas que salvar, Harry no pudo con la tentación, y abrió el diario.

 **Hola :)**

 **Gracias a los que leen mis historias, espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

Harry abrió el cuaderno al azar. En una de sus hojas pudo ver la letra redondeada y caligráfica de su madre. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a leer…

" _… durante la clase de Encantamientos._

 _Por segunda vez ese James Potter me pidió para que salga con él. Iba caminando hacia el aula de Pociones junto a Severus, cuando oí que Potter gritaba mi nombre. Cuando se acercó estaba muy cansado y jadeaba. Hola bonita me dijo ¿sabes de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? ¿Qué piensas sobre ir a las Tres Escobas? Los dos… solos Realmente creyó que sería como todas las otras niñas con las que él salió, que caería rendida a sus pies. Con esa actitud de idiota y con lo creído que es más que enamorarme me desespera. Lo odio._

 _Inmediatamente le dije que no y continué caminando junto a Sev. Mientras hablábamos sobre la redacción del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida que nos había mandado a hacer Slughorn escuché cómo ese otro idiota llamado Sirius Black le decía a Potter Déjala, no nos interesa la gente que se junta con Quejicus Grasiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido escuchasen. Cuando ví que Severus fruncía el ceño al escuchar ese apodo intenté tranquilizarlo con un No te preocupes Sev, ellos no valen la pena_

 _Realmente, esos chicos tienen un serio problema de vanidad…"_

Harry abrió muchísimo los ojos al leer la página. Volvió a leerla para asegurarse de lo que decía. ¿En serio su madre había dicho que odiaba a su padre? ¿Cómo era posible que terminasen juntos?

Dejó caer la mandíbula con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro; ¿y si quizás su madre no quería a su padre? ¿Habría James Potter hechizado a Lily Evans para que saliera con él? ¿Y si quizás su madre amaba a otro? ¿A Snape, quizás? Harry intentó imaginarse lo que podría haber sucedido si su madre se casaba con Snape. Él quizás siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre, ¿pero por qué lo odiaba tanto? ¿Sería por la rivalidad que había tenido con James Potter?

Con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza, Harry volvió a abrir el cuaderno un poco más adelante.

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

Harry abrió el libro un poco más adelante. La página tenía manchas de humedad y algunas palabras no podían leerse. Acomodándose los anteojos para ver mejor, Harry comenzó a leer.

" _… examen de Transformaciones. Nos colocaron en grupos al azar de a tres. A mí me tocó con ese chico amigo de Potter, Remus Lupin. Él parece ser el único sensato de los cuatro, siempre tiene un libro bajo el brazo y cada vez que se pasan de la raya él los detiene. El otro día lo encontré en la biblioteca, y me ayudó a buscar un libro de pociones._

 _La otra persona que estaba en mi grupo era Alice Longbottom. Esa muchacha es algo tímida, pero me cae muy bien. Siempre hacemos juntas la tarea de Encantamientos, ya que yo la ayudo; luego ella me ayuda a mí en Astrología porque no se me da muy bien._

 _Finalmente la profesora McGonagall nos hizo pasar a los tres a una sala. Debíamos utilizar en conjuro_ Vera Verto _, primero con un sapo, una rata y luego un cuervo. Creo que me salió bastante bien._

 _Cuando terminamos el examen Severus y yo nos fuimos a la biblioteca a estudiar para DCAO. Estábamos estudiando cuando llegó la pandilla de Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin. Me extrañó ver a los dos primeros allí, ya que, según ellos mismos, pisar una Biblioteca era algo horroroso. Remus me saludó con la mano; Pettigrew miró a Potter y Black como si fuesen su guía; y los otros dos se acercaron a Sev y a mí._

 _Hola bonita dijo Potter ¿qué haces en una biblioteca?._

 _Estudiando le respondí ¿qué te parece que puedo hacer aquí, con varios libros de Defensa?_

 _Black sonrió Inteligente respuesta, pelirroja. ¿Pero qué haces aquí con Quejicus si podrías estar con nosotros divirtiéndote?_

 _A partir de ese momento sí que me enojé, miré a Black y le dije No quiero estar con un par de idiotas que creen que divertirse es molestar a los demás. Y Severus tiene nombre, no lo llames así. Vamos a estudiar a otro lado, Sev. me levanté con los libros en la mano y Sev me siguió. Mientras salíamos de la biblioteca escuché como Black se reía y canturreaba La pelirroja se va con Quejicus. A solas y que Pettigrew se reía con voz chillona._

 _No sé que tienen en la cabeza, pero estoy segura que lo que no tienen es cerebro."_

Harry releyó la última parte. Ahora podía entender por qué Snape odiaba a su padre. James había comenzado a molestarlo. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía por qué su madre había terminado casándose con su padre.

Salteándose algunas páginas volvió a abrir el cuaderno, deseoso de saber la respuesta a sus preguntas.

 **Hola nuevamente.**

 **El tercer capítulo está ahora a su disposición, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

Harry, decidido, abrió el cuaderno más adelante. Se acomodó las gafas y continuó leyendo.

" _… y hay una gripe en el colegio. Sev se contagió y tiene que pasar unos días en la enfermería._

 _Estaba haciendo los deberes de pociones en la biblioteca cuando oí que entraba alguien. Por un momento pensé que serían los idiotas de Potter y Black. También creí que sería Sev, pero no, era Remus Lupin. Rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo de pociones._

 _Inmediatamente regresé a mi tarea, reprendiéndome mentalmente por haberme distraído. Ya había avanzado bastante cuando sentí que Lupin me llamaba la atención._

 _Hola Lily, ¿me prestarías el libro de pociones?_

 _Lo miré y por su expresión parecía realmente apenado por interrumpirme Lo estoy usando murmuré Pero si quieres podemos hacer juntos la redacción añadí, al ver que ponía una expresión apenada. Lupin sonrió y se sentó en la misma mesa que yo, sacó sus pergaminos y la pluma._

 _Para cuando llegaron las seis, Remus Lupin y yo ya habíamos terminado la redacción, ya habíamos entablado una interesante conversación sobre los Estudios_ Muggles _y sabíamos qué materias se les daban bien y mal al otro._

 _Hacia las ocho de la noche, la hora en la que debíamos bajar a cenar, Lupin me había pedido ayuda en Encantamientos, ya que no le salían algunos hechizos, y se había ofrecido a enseñarme un poco sobre DCAO. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón discutíamos nuestras opiniones sobre el uso del hechizo_ Accio _. Me hizo reír mucho cuando dijo que el hechizo hacía que la gente se volviera más floja._

 _Finalmente llegamos a la puerta del Gran Salón cuando nos encontramos con Potter, Black y Pettigrew. Lo primero que hizo Potter fue intentar besarme e invitarme a salir con él a Hogsmeade. Espero que la cachetada lo haya puesto en su lugar finalmente._

 _Luego Black dijo Lunático, ¿qué haces junto con Evans? Ella ya dejó en claro que no quiere que nos acerquemos. Y yo no pienso acercarme a alguien que pase algo de tiempo cerca de Quejicus. Vámonos y se fue. Remus se encogió de hombros y me saludó con la mano antes de irse con '_ su grupo _'._

 _No sé qué tienen esos idiotas (a excepción de Remus) contra Severus. Él es mi mejor amigo y es muy buena persona. Si ellos quieren estar lejos de Sev, muy bien, porque yo no quiero estar cerca de ellos."_

Harry suspiró. ¿En serio era su madre la que había escrito eso? Pasó unas pocas páginas y volvió a fijarse en las palabras que estaban escritas. Ésa hoja parecía estar muy legible y se entendía con claridad (y no tenía manchas de humedad o pelusa).

Mientras se quitaba un copo de nieve del brazo comenzó a leer.

 **Holi :)**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o simplemente porque sí, pueden dejar su revew (vamos, no sean malitos xD)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

" _hoy con el profesor Flitwick practicamos el hechizo_ accio _. Cuando llegamos a la clase las mesas estaban apiladas contra una esquina, y en una pared había una mesita con tres almohadones. Nos debíamos juntar en grupos de a tres y teníamos que pasar al frente a usar el hechizo._

 _Por suerte nos dejaron escoger con quién estar. Inmediatamente me coloqué junto a Severus. Luego de que el idiota de Potter preguntara '¿podemos trabajar de a cuatro, profesor?' Remus se acercó a nosotros. Tuve que convencer a Severus para que lo dejara trabajar con nosotros._

 _Nos colocamos en la fila y cuando fue nuestro turno nos dirigimos a la distancia indicada por el profesor. Estuvimos unos pocos minutos, ya que Remus logró realizar el hechizo casi a la primera. Yo tuve que intentarlo unas tres veces para que funcione. Sev, sin embargo, no pudo dominarlo muy bien. Potter y Black se reían de él en voz alta y le gritaban 'Eh, Quejicus, ¿dónde has dejado tu champú?'_

 _' ¡Por Merlín, hagan el favor de callarse!' grité a esos dos idiotas._

 _Finalmente alenté a Severus y pudo hacer el hechizo casi a la perfección. Sólo se desvió 'accidentalmente' el almohadón, y le dio en el estómago a Potter. Se lo tiene bien merecido._

 _Luego, mientras me dirigía al Gran Salón, acompañada por Alice Longbottom, Potter volvió a intentar pedirme para salir. Ése idiota no entiende, a pesar de ser la onceava vez que le dejo la mejilla roja como un tomate. Ésta vez se fue rápidamente con las gafas ladeadas, seguido por su pandilla._

 _Siempre que miro a la mesa de Slytherin veo a Sev solo. Siempre lo ví algo melancólico durante las comidas. Me sentí mal por haber estado en Gryffindor mientras él estaba sólo en la otra mesa. En ese momento recordé todos los momentos anteriores a Hogwarts, mientras él me hablaba sobre todo lo relacionado con la magia y la escuela._

 _Luego de la cena me acosté temprano, aún con el sentimiento de culpa"_.

Harry se quedó quieto un momento. ¿Su madre queriendo estar en Slytherin? O, mejor dicho, ¿un Gryffindor queriendo estar en Slytherin? Trató de ponerse en el lugar de su madre, pero aún así no podía entender por qué pensaba todo lo que había escrito en su diario hacía veinte años.

Desesperado por encontrar una respuesta, volvió a abrir el cuaderno, ésta vez pasando muchísimas páginas más, pensando que de todas formas podría leerlo entero en otra ocasión.

 **Hola :)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten mucho (o aunque sea un poquito)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

La siguiente página tenía la tinta corrida, como si se hubiera mojado… o como la persona que lo escribió hubiese llorado mientras tanto. Harry lo abrió inmediatamente.

" _luego de los TIMOs, especialmente luego del de DCAO. Severus, el que yo creía mi amigo hoy me llamó_ sangre sucia _. Es decir, la forma vulgar de decir 'hijo de muggles', que es lo que soy._

 _Potter y Black se la tomaron con Severus. Le hicieron el hechizo_ levicorpus _, e hicieron que muestre sus calzoncillos. Yo estaba descansando junto al lago con Alice y Mary mientras sucedía._

 _En cuanto me dí cuenta de lo que hacían los dos idiotas de Black y Potter me levanté y les grité que dejaran a Sev en paz. Potter me dijo que sólo lo soltaría si aceptaba salir con él. Obviamente le respondí que ni en sus sueños saldría con él._

 _Finalmente, cuando Potter bajó a Sev, éste se enojó muchísimo. Lo peor que no se enojó con Potter, si no conmigo. Me gritó que lo dejara en paz, que no necesitaba mi ayuda. Aclaró que no necesitaba la ayuda de una_ sangre sucia _. Todos los que lo oyeron se quedaron callados. Fue como la escena de una película._

 _Potter inmediatamente salió a defenderme. Sí, fue un bonito gesto, pero aunque me hubiera llamado sangre sucia yo no quería que volvieran a lastimar a Sev. Éste se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho me había afectado mucho por lo que intentó disculparse. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo que me había dicho me había dolido. Fue como recibir un flechazo (con una flecha de verdad) en el medio del pecho._

 _Finalmente Severus se marchó al castillo. Potter intentó abrazarme pero yo lo rechacé otra vez. Intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero aún así era imposible. Mi mejor amigo me llamaba realmente sangre sucia, se iba y para peor Potter quería mostrarse como el valiente caballero ayudando a una damisela en apuros. Suficiente por un día._

 _Me fui llorando a un aula vacía y me quedé allí durante el resto de la tarde. Por la noche, incluso luego de terminar la cena en el Gran Salón, corrí a la Sala Común y me acosté temprano. Y nadie me dijo nada. Todo Gryffindor ya se había puesto al tanto de lo que había sucedido."_

Harry sintió como la furia lo llenaba por dentro. ¡Snape había llamado sangre sucia a su madre! El muchacho comenzó a atar algunos cabos, sospechando ya por qué Lily había salido con James de una vez por todas. Recordó lo que había visto en el pensadero dos años atrás y, realmente, sintió pena por su profesor de Pociones.

Antes de seguir leyendo, Harry se propuso una meta. Pegarle a su profesor en el ojo por haber llamado sangre sucia a su madre, y luego darle una disculpa tardía por el hechizo que le había lanzado su padre, manchando su orgullo.

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches.**

 **Espero que disfruten especialmente de este capítulo, porque es uno de los que a mí más me gustan.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

Harry volvió a abrir el libro, deseoso de saber si su madre se había reconciliado con Snape.

" _el verano. Durante la primera noche me crucé al cuarto de Tuney y la desperté para contarle lo que había pasado. En un primer momento no se tomó muy bien que la haya despertado a las tres de la mañana, pero luego, cuando le conté todo, pareció compadecerse de mí._

 _'¿Lo ves, Lily? Eso te sucede por ser lo que eres. Por juntarte con esa gente extraña, con esos monstruos.'_

 _Nunca creí que mi hermana pudiera decir eso. 'Pero Tuney, ¿no sabes que eso fue un insulto para mí? '_

 _'Si no te juntases con esa gente…'_

 _'¡Tuney! ¡No digas eso! Se supone que eres mi hermana mayor, tienes que ayudarme, consolarme, como cuando éramos niñas y hacíamos una promesa para no decirle a mamá y papá que me había raspado las rodillas…'_

 _Por un momento ella pareció recordar los momentos en los que éramos niñas, porque apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño otra vez y respondió 'Ya no somos niñas, eso es el pasado. Se supone que somos casi adultas, tienes que aprender a resolver tus problemas, no echarte a llorar sólo por un comentario'_

 _Primero la miré sorprendidísima. No podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Finalmente mi cerebro lo comprendió, por lo que me puse a llorar ahí mismo 'Entiendo que estés enojada porque sea así, pero yo no pedí serlo. Sólo…'_

 _'No estoy enojada porque seas un monstruo y yo no'_

 _Sin pensar en lo que hacía pateé el piso y exclamé '¡Tuney, no soy un monstruo!'_

 _'¡Sí que eres un monstruo, Lily! ¡Y no entiendo por qué mamá y papá te quieren más a ti, por ser especial, por ser un bicho raro, por ser…'_

 _'¡papá y mamá nunca me quisieron más a mí, no puedo creer que estés tan celosa!' le grité._

 _Tuney se debió de enojar realmente, porque se paró y me empujó hacia su puerta 'No estoy celosa, ¿tú crees que podría estar celosa de ser un monstruo? Estoy realmente orgullosa de ser una persona normal. Desgraciadamente tengo una hermana caprichosa y molesta que me despierta a las tres de la mañana para contarme sus grandiosas aventuras. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete de mi cuarto!'_

 _Durante los días siguientes no volvimos a hablarnos. O, mejor dicho, aunque yo quisiera hablarle ella no me respondía. Esas vacaciones me sentí realmente desdichada: no solo mi mejor amigo me había dicho el peor insulto en el mundo de los magos, sino que además mi hermana se peleaba conmigo…"_

Harry apretó el cuaderno con fuerza, aún sin terminar de leer. Comenzó a enojarse cada vez más con su tía. _Si yo tuviera una hermana nunca le diría algo así_ , pensó Harry, mientras sentía como la rabia inundaba su interior.

Conteniendo su furia, e intentando no romper las débiles y quebradizas hojas, pasó unas páginas, y continuó leyendo.

 **Éste capítulo también me agrada muchísimo, no sé porque, pero me gustó escribirlo casi tanto como el anterior.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling**

 **Este fic participa del reto Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

" _Por enésima vez James me pidió para salir. He decidido seguir el consejo de Alice, quien me ha dicho que James está realmente enamorado de mí, porque desde que comenzó a perseguirme no salió con ninguna otra chica. A regañadientes, le respondí que sí, aunque luego estuve tentada de cancelar la salida a Hogsmeade cuando los vi a esos cuatro festejando._

 _La salida fue muy normal. Tomamos una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas, y luego comenzamos a caminar. Debo admitir que James se fijó mucho en mí y fue bastante romántico. Recuerdo que una vez lo descubrí espiándome mientras hablaba con Alice sobre mi cita ideal; en ese momento había pensado en un atardecer romántico, y al parecer James se lo tomó muy en serio, ya que me llevó a un camino apartado en el preciso momento en el que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse._

 _Nunca creí poder decirlo, pero James ya comienza a agradarme. Es muy considerado y creo que puede hasta tener algún temor o vergüenza, ya que no paraba de pasarse la mano por el cabello con expresión nerviosa mientras soltaba un pequeño tartamudeo y se sonrojaba._

 _Alice, Mary y mis otras compañeras de habitación se rieron porque había salido con Potter. Todas exclamaron ¡Por fin aceptas que te gusta! y comenzaron a aplaudirme. Sinceramente, creo que hay una especie de 'peste de los merodeadores' (el nombre que tienen esos cuatro), en la que todos se comportan como niños de dos años."_

Harry sonrió, viendo como su padre pasaba de ser "Potter" a "James". Pasó unas páginas y continuó…

" _¿Qué puedo decir? Ese idiota de Potter me ha enamorado. Me di cuenta de que no es realmente como lo veía, un infantil que no se toma las cosas en serio sino un muchacho valiente y decidido (y muy guapo, la verdad)._

 _Desde que comenzamos a salir los Gryffindor nos gritan al pasar ¡Por Merlín, ya era hora!._

 _James hace una sonrisa idiota cada vez que me ve, cosa que me hace querer darle una bofetada, y al mismo tiempo darle un beso por ser tan adorable._

 _Severus, con quien ya no hablo desde hace como un año (aunque he intentado reconciliarme con él), no parece muy feliz de vernos juntos. Cada vez que nos cruzamos en un pasillo frunce el ceño, y cuando lo observo desde mi mesa puedo ver cómo tiene una mirada triste. Siempre que lo miro me da muchísima pena que nos hayamos peleado y, si bien lo de_ sangre sucia _aún me hace sentir mal, cada vez que James y Black lo llaman Quejicus o algo por el estilo, yo me encargo de hacer que paren. No seguirá siendo mi amigo, pero no soy rencorosa y nunca dejaré que lo insulten._ "

Harry desvió la mirada del libro y miró por la mugrienta ventana cubierta de polvo. Tardó un momento antes de volver a leer, si su madre supiera que iba a matar a Dumbledore, no pensaría así…

 **Hola nuevamente :)**

 **Ya estamos llegando al final, espero terminarlo antes de que termine el plazo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y siguen mi historia.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El potterverso pertenece a Rowling**.

 **Este fic participa del reto _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_**

Harry llegó casi hasta el final del libro. Las últimas páginas eran diferentes, pero aun así estaban cosidas al cuaderno, como si su madre las hubiera escrito en unas hojas separadas y luego las hubiera pegado con un hechizo.

La letra estaba bastante desprolija y en algunos lugares había palabras tachadas. Harry supuso que había escrito aquello rápidamente.

" _¡Estoy tan emocionada! Hoy es el día en que dejaré de ser Evans para convertirme en Potter. Ni siquera Sirius y Alice, nuestros padrinos de boda, pueden creer que finalmente ambos nos casemos. Sé que está comenzando una fría guerra, pero casarme con el hombre al que amo es la única forma de darle felicidad a esta oscura época._

 _Alice no paraba de darme ánimos, y de prometerme que yo sería su madrina en cuanto se casase con Frank Longbottom. Ambas estamos muy felices. Mary también nos ha acompañado, pero ella no se muestra tan nerviosa, cree que casarse es como un día común, ¡y es porque ella aún no se ha enamorado!_

 _No puedo esperar a que sea la hora de entrar en el salón, ver a los ojos a James (que seguramente estará con gafas, ya que no ve absolutamente nada sin ellas), y convertirme en su esposa para siempre._

 _Hace un momento Mary y Sirius discutían porque éste había dicho que lo único que esperaba James era que se fuesen los invitados… ¡ya me entiendes! –Sin embargo, Cornamenta está tan enamorado de ti que seguro no pensará en nada más que en que te ama muchísimo. Lo tienes atrapado, pelirroja–. En ese momento sonreí con superioridad, pero en el interior pensaba en que era muy cierto._

 _Alice ya me está llamando para decirme que los invitados están listos. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! No puedo creerlo: que yo, Lily Evans, prefecta y Premio Anual durante mi estadía en Hogwarts, esté a punto de casarme con James 'mira-que-hermoso-y-guapo-que-soy' Potter. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen… ¡los polos opuestos se atraen! Y yo estoy segurísima de que amo a James Charlus Potter, aunque seamos tan distintos._ "

Harry sonrió. Su madre realmente amaba a su padre. El hecho de que aún les faltasen muchos Horrocruxes por destruir, que cada día mucha gente inocente muriese o sufriese, y todas esas cosas desaparecieron de su mente al imaginar a sus padres el día de su boda.

Con una sonrisa triste en su rostro continuó hasta la última hoja de todas, donde el diario acababa con una firma, al igual que todas las veces que terminaba de escribir lo que había sucedido cada día. Sonrió al notar que la firma, en la que antes decía "Lily Evans", decía ahora "Lily Potter".

Se acomodó las gafas y continuó con la lectura.

 **Ya sé que es el día en el que finaliza el plazo (y gracias a Zeus lo alargaron diez días y ni me enteré xD) y estoy apuradísima... me siento como una irresponsable xD**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa del reto** ** _Especial "Homenaje a Rowling" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_**

" _Durante estos días he intentado contactar a Severus, pero no ha respondido ninguna de mis lechuzas. Sé que las ha recibido, pero aún no sé qué le ocurre. Ya sé que han pasado muchos años desde nuestra pelea, pero yo creo que aún podemos hacer las paces. Además me gustaría hablar con él, yo nunca creeré en los rumores que dicen que es un mortífago; lo conozco demasiado bien._

 _También he intentado hablar con Petunia, pero cada vez que la llamo a su teléfono la conexión se corta y desde hace meses que no puedo comunicarme con ella._

 _Ambos fueron personas muy importantes en mi vida, y creo que debería verlos por lo menos una última vez, ya que en esta espantosa guerra cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el siguiente en morir, y no me gustaría que el próximo sea alguno de ellos. Necesito hablarles. James me dice que no lo siga intentando, pero yo continuaré mandando lechuzas y llamando hasta que alguno de ellos dos me conteste._

 _Ahora, pasando a un tema más bonito, me siento extremadamente feliz de que James Potter (que ahora se encuentra en el baño preparándose para dormir) sea mi esposo._

 _James, que es más ciego que un topo se dio cuenta que algo me ocurría, y no dejó de decirme que estaba muy rara, ya que sonreía mucho más que de costumbre. Ya lo verás cariño, recibirás la mejor noticia de todos los tiempos._

 _Hasta ahora sólo le he dicho que se enterará de lo que me ocurre por la noche. Ya son las nueve y afuera está oscuro. Es el momento de decírselo, de revelarle la noticia que me ha alegrado la vida._

 _Creo que en esta época de intensa tristeza puede existir la felicidad incomparable, así como cuando me casé con James. Esto es la luz que alumbra tanta oscuridad._

 _Tengo que pensar muy bien cómo decírselo, ya que no sé cómo va a reaccionar James cuando le dé la noticia… cuando le diga que estoy embarazada._

 _Nos vemos querido amigo, la futura madre se despide,_

 _Lily Evans Potter._ "

Harry abrió muchísimo los ojos, totalmente atónito y sorprendido. Dejó caer el libro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar a su madre contándole la noticia a su padre: éste sonreiría luego de quedarse un momento igual de sorprendido que Harry y luego le daría un pequeño beso en los labios.

La escena fue interrumpida al oírse un agudo grito de terror, seguido del ruido del vidrio al romperse.

"Voldemort…" pensó Harry. Inmediatamente guardó el diario en su monedero y salió de la habitación con la varita en alto. Estaba seguro de que destruiría a Voldemort por haber matado a sus padres, por haberle robado lo que podía haber sido una vida normal con ellos. Inspiró profundamente y salió en busca de Hermione.

Ahora mismo, Harry Potter pensaba en su mayor objetivo:

Destruir a Voldemort.

 **¡Siii!**

 **Estoy muy feliz. Si les digo la verdad, ésta es la primera historia/fic que he terminado xD**

 **Gracias a _Cristinaarencibia1990_ y _Lucy Wood Karoonda_ por haber puesto en favoritos la historia y a** **_Cristinaarencibia1990_** **(nuevamente), _Lizzielpzg_ , _Lucy Wood Karoonda_ (nuevamente), _Teresa653_ y a _yamiakd_ por seguir mi historia.**

 **Pero más que nada, quiero agradecerle especialmente a _Guest_ , que, si bien no fue muy expresivo, me dejó un bonito review diciendo "Chachi", que, aunque fue algo cortito, me pareció un gesto muy bonito de su parte :)**

 **Los agradezco a ustedes cinco (o seis, contando a _Guest_ ) por demostrar que les gustó mi historia :)**

 **Y a mis lectores anónimos también les mando un saludito por leer la historia :D**

 **Espero verlos en otras historias,**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
